With the development of hardware and software technology, the performance of electronic devices has rapidly advanced. Most recent electronic devices have been developed to be very compact in size, while still providing ample functionality, including communication functions.
Electronic devices include a camera, and may perform storage or transmission of images obtained by the camera. In recent years, electronic devices have been developed to be equipped with a plurality of cameras. Conventional electronic devices with a plurality of cameras may execute camera functions such as taking images, making video calls, etc.
Although conventional electronic devices are equipped with a plurality of cameras and the camera-related functions, they do not control the plurality of cameras simultaneously, but only one at a time. For example, during a video call, conventional electronic devices support only the video call function, which is only one of a number of camera-related functions. Similarly, conventional electronic devices support only an image-capture function while photographing images with a camera of the electric device.